


magic manifests in the drunken (but not really)

by DREAMMOONS (STARRYNlGHT)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short, but he's not directly mentioned, heavily implied wizard, i mean technically you could count the title as a tag, implied (barely) demon, implied accidental demon acquisition, this is heavily seokmin centric, wonwoo is there for like half a second, wow tags really are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRYNlGHT/pseuds/DREAMMOONS
Summary: In retrospect, coming to this party wasn't a good idea.(drunken seokmin spills red wine on an irritable wizard at a halloween party. He wakes up the next morning with a deadly hangover (seriously, how much did he drink?) and an unexpected roommate)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	magic manifests in the drunken (but not really)

Maybe Seokmin should've stayed home tonight. 

It's 12 am on the dot, and he's currently nursing his fifth drink of night, a fully filled cup of red wine instead of the tequila he started with. Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but the room seems to fill up rather than thin out as the night goes on. Maybe it's magic, who knows? 

The thumping bass of Spooky Scary Skeletons is getting to Seokmin, the pounding going straight to his head rather than his feet. He pushes his way through the crowd (seriously, _where_ are all these people coming from?) and back downstairs. Maybe he can start planning what his next drink will be. 

As soon as Seokmin steps foot on the first floor again, he rams into something blunt, spilling the rest of his wine all over the person. The figure looks livid as they spin around. He's wearing what looks like a cape and a hat with a pointy tip. The type of wizard you'd find in a kid's show, just more.. real? 

In Seokmin's humble opinion he looks absolutely ridiculous, but that's what Halloween party's are for. 

Now Seokmin, who can barely put one foot in front of the other by this point, doesn't really care about hitting this person? wizard? He's not really sure. Then again, he could care less. 

He tries to put together a half hearted apology before being cut off by the man who's now muttering… is that Latin? under his breath, and before Seokmin can attempt asking again, the (wizard? children's entertainer?) is already stomping away. What an encounter. 

Seokmin feel a tug just beyond his ribs, but decides to ignore it. 

He sticks around for a bit longer, but listening to Spooky Scary Skeletons 56 times in a row while absolutely wasted really does something to a person, and his two cats are waiting for him. He stumbles out the door, barely manages to call an Uber, gets charged extra for puking in said uber's car, and almost falls face first into the elevator. So far, so good. 

He unlocks his apartment door (how, is a mystery) and flops straight into bed after refilling the cat bowls and setting out pain killers for himself. 

-

The first time he wakes up, his head feels like death, he really needs to throw up again, and there's a strange energy flowing through his home. He does his business, then promptly sleeps for another 4 hours. 

-

The next time Seokmin rises, it's well into the afternoon, a cat is on his chest, and there's a finger poking his cheek. He's almost asleep before realizing the following :

1\. He lives alone

2\. There's a finger prodding at his cheek that isn't his

3 _He lives alone._

He looks up, and low and behold, someone's there. With horns and a tail. Lovely. 

"Hello darling, I thought you were dead, " Mysterious-Guy-Who's-In-Seokmin's-House smiles. 

Seokmin stares back in shock. What did he do last night? 

MGWISH frowns. "Angel? "

Seokmin looks at him in bewilderment, then faints so quickly it should be a record. 


End file.
